warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainstar
Rainstar is the main character of the fanfiction RainClans' Beginning. Appearance Rainstar is a steely-blue tom with blue eyes. Affiliations RainClans' Beginning, Rouge RainClans' Beginning, RainClan Names Rouge, Rain Leader, Rainstar :) Book Appearances Rainstar is first introduced as a dying and nameless loner in two-legplace when StarClan summons him. There, Rainstar agrees to lol a Clan, RainClan, in exchange for 9 lives. He then dies and wakes back up in the two-legplace. Not long after he comes across Acornfoot and Fogshade fighting and steps in. Here it is mentioned that Rainstar has siblings. Fogshade leaves and, after a conversation, Acornfoot decides to join RainClan. Later that night, Rainstar is visited by Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar, a trio who teach Rainstar some warrior skills and constantly argue. When he wakes up the next morning, Rainstar accidently attacks Acornfoot and, after that, tells him about last night. There, Acornfoot tells Rainstar about BloodClan, who Rainstar presumes will be friendly to another Clan and decides to go there. When he arrives, however, he hides behind a pile of twoleg rubbish along with Acornfoot and hears a conversation between Scratch, Hiss, Striker, and Ice, and discovers what Bloodclan really is. Rainstar decides to lie down at the shock, and is visited by Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar, who convince him that BloodClan isn't a proper Clan. When he wakes up, Acornfoot is standing by him. He tells Rainstar about BloodClan's plot to destroy a group of rouges, and they decide to help. Acornfoot leads the way, once again, and they meet the rouges. They meet Eaglewing guarding their camp. He allows them in, and Rainstar asks another cat they find, Mintwhisker, where their leader is. She directs them to Oak. Rainstar tells Oak about BloodClan's plan, and some more information. In return, they are allowed to stay. During the night, he once again meets his starry mentors, who congratulate RainClan and hint (by accident) at an upcoming battle. They train him, and when he awakens, Acornfoot suggests they meet others. Rainstar agrees, and soon Mintwhisker has started a conversation. They go out to look at peppermint, and meet Fogshade, who seems to know Rainstar, but doesn't know where from. Fogshade soon leaves with Acornfoot and Eaglewing. Rainstar decides to tell Mintwhisker about his journey so far. She says that Rainstar is insane, but still makes him tell the story to others. At the end of the day, they're friends. In his sleep, Rainstar is visited by Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar, who tell him to wake up and get ready for the fight will BloodClan. He gets up, tries to wake up Mintwhisker but instead succeds in waking up half the Clan. Then, Acornfoot rushes in with the news that BloodClan is attacking. Oak prepares the Clan, while Rainstar stays with Acornfoot to protect him. Rainstar doesn't fight much, except when Hiss attacks him. He kills Hiss and then throws up. He goes back to the body is about to throw up again when Scratch come over, sees Hiss's body, and swears revenge on Rainstar. Then she retreats and BloodClan retreats soon after. Rainstar leaves Acornfoot and goes to find Mintwhisker, who he finds with Eaglewing. Eaglewing tells him that she can't fight before Oak calls a meeting. Rainstar goes to the meeting, and Mintwhisker announces that she will join Rainstar. Eaglewing says that he'll go, too, and Fogshade says that she will come, too. Rainstar, confused, goes to find Acornfoot and they go off to the three new members, after agreeing that Acornfoot is going to hide behind Rainstar. They decide to continue the journey at sunhigh the next day. The next day, Rainstar is waiting for the others with Acornfoot. Soon they arrive, and RainClan sets off. They spend a while walking, and Rainstar notes that Acornfoot, Mintwhisker, and Eaglewing get along very well. He says that his favorite food is goldfish. Later, when the rest of the Clan wants to stop in a little twoleg nest (a doghouse), Rainstar agrees and lies down by the door. When Acornfoot finds a mysterious object, Rainstar drinks from it, to Acornfoot s fear. He is told that the mysterious object is, in fact, a bowl, and supports Eaglewing when he breaks up the mini-fight between Acornfoot and Mintwhisker. Acornfoot finds a bone, Rainstar's reaction is unknown, but it is thought that he would be freaked out, too. When the dog comes back, he pushes Mintwhisker back to put himself in between her and the dog. Eaglewing and Fogshade step up to support Rainstar in the fight. In not very long, Rainstar leaves the battle to 'protect' Acornfoot and Mintwhisker. He later rejoins the battle. When Shimmerpelt drives away the dog, he thanks her and introduces himself before following her instructions and leading the Clan to a safe resting place. He gets Shimmerpelt to finally say her loner name, Alice. More coming soon! Education Mentors - Bluestar, Crookedstar, Tallstar Family Mother - Unknown Father - Unknown Brothers - Unknown Sisters - Unknown Mate - Mintwhisker Kits - Coming soon! Trivia The name RainClan came before any idea of Rainstar and his story. Rainstar is mentioned in another story of Sparrowfeather's on a different website. Rainstar looks a lot like Bluestar. Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Sparrowfeather's Characters Category:Rogues